A Secret Weapon
by bookgeek96
Summary: Six years before The Autobots met their human friends, they had a much different challenge. A strange girl with metal manacles on her wrists has stumbled across their secret but she seems to already know all about them and their war with the Decepticons, but how is that possible? Is there something more than human about her? rated teen just in case, for violence
1. Chapter 1: The Truck

***Disclaimer* I do not own Transformers, though that would be pretty awesome, I only own Evee**

**Chapter I**

Jasper, Nevada, the most boring place in the world, but there was no other place for her to go unfortunately. Evelyn, or Evee as she liked to be called, was sneaking through an alleyway with two other kids, looking for something fun to do while avoiding the cops. Unfortunately, they were known to be the delinquents of the town, stealing things, vandalizing buildings, the list went on, Evee herself had a juvie record for running away from 6 different foster families all over the country, her most recent one was near Las Vegas but she slipped away from them several weeks ago and made her way here. She never intended to run away that many times though, she hated living on the streets, but she felt like she had to, ever since her parents died in an accident she never wanted to remember, someone had been after her, always keeping her on the run. Evee used to be a relatively well-behaved kid, she still seemed to be, she was very clever and very mature for her age, almost too clever and mature at times. Things seemed to have calmed down for the past few days, which was nice. One of the kids, Joe, looked around the corner onto the street. Evee fixed her hat on her head, one with earflaps and long tassels hanging from either one.

"Ok the coast is clear, let's move!" he said, Sarah, his friend, followed him, Evee was a little more hesitant but eventually followed them, the metal braces around her wrists that covered most of her forearms reflected the desert sun as she brushed a hand across her forehead.

"I'm dying back here!" she whispered harshly, "what are we doing anyway?"

"Getting lunch, duh!" Joe said, he spotted someone leaving from the doughnut shop with a big box, a dark skinned man, slightly overweight, he walked towards a big red and blue truck as he ate. Joe sneered, "c'mon, I'm hungry for doughnuts."

"Are you serious? We can't steal from some guy, besides, he kind of looks like a cop." Evee said.

"You can take them, you have those weird grabbing claws in those metal wrist braces of yours." Sarah argued, Evee shook her head.

"I can't just steal some guy's doughnuts!" she exclaimed.

"Aw c'mon, you're the best at it!" Joe goaded, Evee sighed.

"You're right, I am…ok, I'll be right back.." she said and ran out of the alleyway, Joe and Sarah laughed as they quickly took off, leaving her on her own. Evee didn't notice them flee as she ran right at the man and snatched the box of doughnuts right out of his hands.

"Hey!" the man cried in surprise. Evee ran like the wind back towards the alley, the man right on her tail.

"You give those back to me now girl! Taking an agent's doughnut's is a crime!" he shouted. 'Agent?' Evee thought as she hit a dead end in the alley. She skidded to a stop and spun around to see the very cheesed off agent standing there.

"Sorry, I got these fair and square!" Evee shouted at him.

"Girl you'd better give those back to me, you've got no where else to run." The man said. Evee just smirked.

"Do I?" she challenged. She then pointed her right wrist at a fire escape above her head, firing a long metal cable with a grappling claw at the end, it latched on as she tucked the box of doughnuts under her left arm and repelled up so fast it made the agent fall right back on his butt in surprise.

"Well I'll be a…" he trailed off as she climbed to the roof of the building and looked down at him with a doughnut stuffed in her mouth, the agent stood up, "alright, you can have those, but I'll remember you!" and with that, he left, muttering under his breath. Evee snickered and watched him go, at least until Joe took the box from her hands. He stood there with Sarah.

"Thanks Evee, these'll tide me over until I go home for supper!" he laughed.

"Hey, maybe I should get them this time, I got them after all!" Evee growled, taking the box back

"Hey, I warned you!" Joe grabbed her by the arm, "don't push me stupid girl, you may be the only one who lives on the streets, but I make the rules here!"

Evee strained but eventually stopped fighting, he often used his strength to push her around, and that included breaking bones. "I know.." she muttered, Joe snickered and let her go, he then walked off with Sarah and climbed down the fire escape to the ground below with Evee's doughnuts. She just sighed and stayed up there, knowing she was going another night without food. Big surprise…

A few days passed, Evee emerged from her makeshift shelter in the alley one morning and walked around the street for breakfast, she walked by an empty parking lot where a large red and blue semi truck was parked, she had always admired big trucks like that, so she walked over to it and ran her hand along the driver's side door.

"Boy, to have a beauty like you to drive around would be a nice change." She murmured, "nice not to be on the run from those weird cars anymore.."

Nobody was in the truck, but it still felt like someone was watching her from within it, she walked in front of it and noticed a strange symbol on the front of it, some sort of mask like thing, it looked somewhat like the ones on those strange cars that chased after her before, but this one didn't look threatening, it was less…pointy.

"It can't be…." She said, then stared right into the windshield above, she spoke in a different tone, "_Are you one of them?_"

"HEY YOU!" a voice shouted behind her, she spun around to see the agent guy from the other day running at her, "you came back didja?"

"Wait I can explain!" Evee shouted, but then took off down the main street before he could reply. The agent let out an annoyed grunt and faced the truck.

"You could've at least stopped her while she was here Prime!" he shouted at it. Normally a grown man shouting at a truck would be unbelievably strange, but this was no ordinary truck.

"Agent Fowler…you know as well as I do that I couldn't do that.." a deep voice came from inside the truck in a dead pan tone, tired almost.

"Well whatever…I've lost sight of her anyway so I can't book her…" Fowler said.

"Remind me again why you wanted to apprehend her?" the truck asked.

"Well she…ah nevermind! Let's just get back to base smart guy…" Agent Fowler growled.

"Wait a moment…I am detecting Energon readings…there may be Decepticons within the vicinity." The truck said, "Wait here while I investigate."

"Make it snappy, Prime, I need to get back to my chopper asap!" Fowler grouched. And with that, the truck's engine started, soon Prime pulled out of the parking lot and slowly drove through the town in the direction Evee had gone. Something had made him unsettled after she talked to him, before agent Fowler showed up he could've sworn to the All-Spark that she had just spoken to him in Cybertronian.

Prime, or Optimus Prime as he was usually called, was certainly not an ordinary truck; he was the leader of a group of robotic organisms called Autobots, here on earth to protect the human race from the evils of other robots called Decepticons, led by Megatron. Optimus had taken their liaison, Agent Fowler, to town so the agent could get his morning coffee as he did every morning since 'con activity wasn't as common lately. The leader continued to patrol the streets of town in his vehicular mode as Evee ran along the sidewalk two block's down, a car parked in front of her suddenly opened it's door, causing her to run right smack into it and fall back onto the ground.

"Ow! What's the big idea-" she stopped as soon as she noticed that there was no driver in the car, a feeling of dread washed over her, "oh no, not again…" she got to her feet and took off in the opposite direction, the car revved up and drove after her. Optimus barely had any time to register when Evee ran past him back the way she came, he saw the car chasing her and immediately knew who it was, he shifted gears and u-turned to follow it.

Evee ran hard through the streets until she made it under the freeway into a drainage canal, there wasn't any water running in it so she tried to get to a rainwater pipe to hide in, but the pursuer drove down the side of the concrete wall and landed behind her, somehow not damaging itself in the process, Evee turned towards it and got into a ready position, grappling claws at the ready as if she was about to fight the car. The car suddenly shuddered and started coming apart, the parts rearranging and clicking together again, forming a giant being with guns on its forearms, his blood red optics fixed on her position.

"Hello fleshling, we meet again, but this time you wont get away from me.." he said in a raspy voice.

"That's what you said the last two times barricade." Evee said, "I don't know why they keep sending you."

Barricade snarled and shot at her, but she managed to jump out of the way, trying to avoid the debris the rounds made. Evee hit the ground and grunted, trying to get up as fast as possible.

"You're so weak." The Decepticon snorted, pointing his gun at her, Evee just spat and looked at him. She pointed her right arm at him, fist parallel to the ground. The grappling claw shot at the 'con wicked fast, it latched onto his left optic, making him howl in pain. He jerked back, sweeping Evee right off her feet. Barricade stumbled around yowling and trying to rip the claw off his eye as Evee was flung around on the other end of the cable, she screamed and tried to retract it back.

"MY EYE MY EYE! AAAGHH!" Barricade screamed and continued to thrash.

"You are such a little girl!" Evee shouted, she was sent straight up in the air above his head, she shot her left grapple and latched it onto his head, she landed on his shoulder and wrapped the cable around his neck with her left arm and pulled as hard as she could on his eye until it ripped out completely, Barricade let out another bloodcurdling screech and ripped Evee's cables off of him and threw her off, she went flying and hit the concrete ground hard. Barricade glared at her with his one optic, the look was beyond hate. Evee tried to get up, but her body hurt too much that she fell back down. The Decepticon shot once more at her, but the shot was deflected by the sword of another robot, a big red and blue one with a war mask covering his mouth, Optimus Prime himself in his bipedal form. He towered over Barricade, standing between him and the girl still on the ground.

"Optimus Prime, it's a true honor to stand in your presence." Barricade said with mock flattery, Optimus glared at him.

"What would bring you to such a level that you attack a mere child." He growled, Barricade sneered.

"Oh you have no idea what that 'mere child' possesses, Autobot, Lord Starscream will greatly award me for turning her in." He said and foolishly tried to get at her, but Optimus knocked him aside with his sword. Barricade hit the ground and tried to get up again, his chest and eye socket were leaking Energon. Optimus prepared for him to retaliate, but Barricade stood up, transformed back into a car and drove off. Prime made sure he was gone before looking back at the human child on the ground, she was sitting up with her hand on her head, she had several bruises and cuts but otherwise looked fine. The Autobot leader kneeled down on one knee, uncovering his mouth, he studied her, she looked right back at him.

"You don't seem surprised to see something like me, and you didn't seem afraid of that Decepticon when he attacked you." Optimus said to her, she nodded as she studied her wrist braces, the grappling claws were damaged badly, one still held Barricade's eye.

"Yeah, that wasn't the first time I have come across those monsters." She replied, "but you seem different…you stopped him…thank you."

Optimus nodded and looked around, he looked back to Evee.

"I have other questions to ask you, but perhaps in a more secure location." He said, Evee thought about it.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." She replied, standing up. Optimus placed a hand on the side of his head, activating his comm. link.

"Optimus to Base, we require a ground bridge." He said.

.::We? As in you and Fowler?::.

"No. I'll explain when I get back."

.::Very well::.

Suddenly in a flash of green three metres away appeared, a swirling vortex formed. Evee gawked at it for a few seconds; she then looked at the Autobot leader.

"What's that?" she asked, trying not to sound freaked out.

"That is a ground bridge, a gateway that allows us access to anywhere on the globe." Optimus replied, he then transformed back into a truck and opened his passenger side door, Evee climbed in and closed it. Optimus revved his engine and drove into the ground bridge, Evee felt a little nauseous as they went through it, but in a flash of white, they exited to another location. Evee opened the door and slowly climbed out to see what looked like the inside of a mountain somewhere in Nevada, they weren't alone either, over at a set of supercomputers was an orange and white Autobot, he turned around and looked at them, Optimus transformed back to his normal self, the human girl was in awe on how big everything was, including the Autobot symbol on the ground just in front of her, everything super sized to fit the goliaths that occupied the base, making her wonder just how many of these Autobots actually lived here. The other Autobot walked towards Optimus, looking upset.

"Optimus, you couldn't have possibly…" he said, but the leader cut him off with a raise of his hand.

"It's a bit more complicated than you think Ratchet." He said, "she was under attack by a Decepticon, and she has told me that it wasn't the first time either."

"He's right, I've actually been on the run from those yahoos for…well…" she paused, as if she couldn't recall how long she had been a fugitive from Decepticons, which the two Autobots found a bit odd, "Well, they obviously think I'm of some importance or something. I've only been caught once, but I got away." Evee said, showing no hesitation to talking to Ratchet.

"And you're still in one piece?! Pah!" Ratchet scoffed, "highly unlikely for a species like you."

"You calling me a liar?" Evee growled and stepped forward but Optimus held a hand in front of her.

"Easy." He said and then looked at Ratchet, "We shouldn't underestimate humans, she held off the Decepticon with more ferocity than even I expected."

"Be that as it may Optimus, but I just can't fathom that a child could hold off Decepticon attacks alone, with no armor, no weapons." Ratchet said, Evee sighed and then held up her right palm above her head, showing the optic she had stolen from Barricade.

"I'm not a child, I'm thirteen, and maybe this'll change your mind?" she said rather proudly, Ratchet stared at it, his eyes widening, even Optimus seemed surprised.

"By the all-spark.." Ratchet said.

"Yeah that's right, I stole it myself." The young girl said.

"But how?" Ratchet asked, Evee turned her hand over to reveal the grapple claw on top.

"With this, I fashioned these two grappling hooks and cables into the braces from old 'con parts over time, they've saved me more times than I can count." She said, "I'm pretty good with my hands."

Ratchet stood up straight.

"Well, maybe it's possible, but still doesn't explain why they are after you." He said, Optimus nodded.

"Yes, that part still troubles me as well." He added, "do you have any theories, er..what is your name?"

"Evee. Short for Evelyn, but I prefer Evee." Evee replied, "And I'm not exactly sure, all I know is that it started when.." she was interrupted by a beeping at the computer.

"Incoming call from special agent Fowler." Ratchet announced when he checked the screen, Optimus straitened up.

"I almost forgot, he is waiting for me back in town.." Optimus said.

"I'll bridge you back." Ratchet said and activated it, Optimus turned into a truck and drove back through, Ratchet then closed the bridge and looked at Evee, she looked back at him. There was nothing but silence.

"Well…." Evee said, breaking that silence, "this is awkward…"

Author's note

'Sup, so as you can see, I added a new Decepticon, Barricade into the TFP universe. I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm new at writing so please don't post rude comments about my writing style. MY FIRST FANFIC! WHOOT!


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Team Prime

Evee sat up on a walkway by Ratchet's computers tinkering with her grappling claws, Ratchet watched as she fixed them, he couldn't help but be in awe on how fast she worked with her hands, how she seemed to know where to add improvements to the metal, he found it almost unsettling, something seemed more than human about it. He then received a message from Optimus and opened the ground bridge for him, Evee looked up to see him drive in, she stood up and slid down the ladder to the ground and waited, Optimus's driver's side door opened and out stepped Agent Fowler, the man whom Evee had stolen the doughnuts from, she caught her breath and attempted to hide her face, but it was too late.

"YOU!" Fowler shouted, "what do you think you're doing here?!"

"Look, if you are still cross about the whole doughnut thing, I had a good reason to take them." Evee claimed.

"Not just the doughnuts! I did a little research on your face.." the agent told her, "you're wanted for several runaway charges and thievery."

"I…know, it can all be explained…" Evee sighed, Optimus, once again as a robot, looked down at her, Ratchet turned to face her too. Evee took a deep breath.

"It all started when I was out in the woods on a camping trip with my family, I found a strange box embedded in the dirt, around it was a crater, nothing living for several yards, like it radiated death, I shouldn't have gone near it, I should've walked away. But I went to it to get a better look at it, it was covered in strange hieroglyphs. I touched it and a ray of blue light came off of it like ripples, then everything went black. When I woke up, the box was nothing but shards, and I had one splitting headache."

Optimus's optics widened, like he started realizing just what she had come across.

"I ran back to town, I was in Vermont at that time, that's when the Decepticons first came after me," Evee continued, "that's pretty much it, 'cons come, cops arrest me, send me to a foster home, but I leave because if I stay I put them in danger. That's all there is to it." She stared at the agent straight in the eyes, he finally looked down at his shoes, Evee sighed and looked down as well, fighting back tears. She didn't tell them everything that had happened, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. Optimus kneeled down.

"Evee, did you ever see strange symbols when you touched the box? Have thoughts that weren't yours?" he asked her, she nodded.

"Ideas mostly, for fancy gadgets and others things." She said, "that's what I'm guessing the 'cons want from me."

"Indeed, this is even more serious than I thought…" Optimus said, he stood up and talked to Ratchet quietly.

"_You don't suppose that was an information capsule for weapons or other devices?_" Optimus said.

_"Obviously, how else would she be able to fashion grappling braces like those? but then again, Data Cylinders aren't square..._" Ratchet snorted.

"_A human mind shouldn't be able to handle this kind of knowledge, let alone be able to use it to her favor, it would cause any being to go mad_." Optimus said, "_and the defenses for the capsule should've reduced any infiltrator to particles, how would she be able to survive?_"

"_Perhaps I'm different than other humans, maybe it was predestined_?" Evee cut in. Optimus and Ratchet stared at her once again.

"Were you listening in to this conversation?" Ratchet demanded.

"Well you are standing right here, kinda hard not to…" Evee said rolling her eyes.

"You fail to grasp my meaning, how were you able to listen in? We were speaking Cybertronian." Ratchet said, Evee shrugged.

"I could understand every word you said regardless, perhaps a side effect of my…accident."

"Evee, you must understand the severity of this situation, you could possess information to weapons we couldn't possibly imagine, that puts you at great risk of capture." Optimus said, Evee nodded and looked straight at him.

"So what do I do?" she asked.

"You will remain under our watch for the time being." The Autobot leader replied.

"Fine by me." Evee said.

"But she still needs to be turned into the authorities Prime." Agent Fowler cut in.

"Oh cram it Fowler, the authorities don't matter anymore." Evee snapped.

"Why you.." the agent growled.

"That will be enough of that." Optimus cut in firmly, Evee crossed her arms and continued to glare as Agent Fowler brushed off his shirt and headed over to an elevator above Ratchet's computer area.

"I have to go report to uncle Sam anyway, but I wont forget you girl!" he said as he stepped in.

"Nobody forgets about me that fast." Evee said, waving and blowing kisses at him, the elevator doors closed in front of Fowler as he muttered a few choice words in her direction, slowly fading away as he rose up to the heli-pad above, Evee rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well you certainly have a way with others." Ratchet snorted as he looked at his monitors.

"Who asked you." Evee shot as she leaned against the walkway rail, Optimus just sighed, seeing that this human had an even sharper tongue than their liaison did. Not a good sign.

Evee sat by Ratchet's computers for the next couple of hours, once again quietly tinkering with her grappling claws as the two Autobots continued to discuss her current situation, but that conversation was cut short when Ratchet received a transmission, requesting a ground bridge, which meant that young Evelyn was about to meet the rest of Team Prime. Ratchet walked over to the ground bridge and pulled the lever, in a flash the swirling green vortex appeared, and two Autobots walked through, one a big burly green 'bot who looked tough enough to uproot a dozen trees without breaking a sweat, or whatever robots do, the other was a smaller yellow 'bot with black racing stripes, car doors sprouting from its back, almost looking like wings, Evee thought he was quite cute with his big puppy-dog optics despite the fact that he was a huge alien. The green one caught sight of Evee and looked at Optimus.

"Hey, since when do we run a day-care center, boss?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I found her fighting a Decepticon back in town, she's in grave danger and must be protected here." Optimus replied, he looked at the girl who looked like she was waiting for an order strangely enough, the leader nodded at her and she walked over and stood beside him, she looked right at the two new Autobots. Optimus first gestured to the green one, "This is bulkhead, former Wrecker back on Cybertron." He then looked at the yellow one, "and this is Bumblebee, our young scout."

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee, sweet." Evee said, waving at them, "I'm Evee. You guys look like some tough 'bots."

"You got that right." Bulkhead said, pounding his fists together, making a big boom and a few sparks, Bumblebee simply waved and made a few beeps and clicks instead of speaking, Evee grinned and then looked at Optimus curiously.

"I'm afraid our scout can no longer speak since an accident in the great war." The Autobot leader said.

"That's too bad." Evee said, she then looked at Bumblebee, "thanks by the way, I certainly like it too."

"I'm sorry?" Optimus said.

"Oh, 'Bee just said that he liked my hat." Evee explained.

"So you can understand him." Optimus said, fascinated.

Evee simply shrugged, "side effect." She assumed again, Ratchet snorted, but then got another communication request for a bridge, he entered coordinates and pulled the lever once again, two more Autobots walked through, this time, a big red one with two horns on his head, and a smaller blue one, but this one was female, much to Evee's surprise, she had more of a scowl on her face plates as she walked stopped next to her partner, looking at the child standing next to the Autobot leader. Evee took a deep breath.

"Yay, more introductions." She said, trying to lighten the mood, but the female Autobot didn't crack a smile, the red one didn't seem as grouchy though, he actually looked like a real wise-cracker, Optimus regarded them both.

"Arcee, Cliffjumper." He greeted.

"Hey boss, we have a guest I see, so you finally agreed to get us a pet eh?" the red guy, Cliffjumper, said.

"I ain't nobody's pet, bub." Evee retorted.

"Ooh, got us a feisty one here." Cliff snickered, Evee rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile, he seemed like a fun guy. Arcee just crossed her arms, Optimus gave them all a short summery of what happened and who Evee was as she just smiled and waved. Arcee didn't lighten up at the slightest, she just shook her head and walked off to look at the computer monitors.

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine." Evee said, loud enough for said sunshine to hear. Arcee just ignored her and turned a corner that led down a hall. Cliffjumper sighed.

"Ah don't mind her, we just had a bit of a rough scouting mission is all. We're the newest to Team Prime and she's still adjusting" He said to the girl, Evee nodded slowly.

"That's understandable…I hope she isn't always like that.." she replied, that caused Cliff' to chuckle a bit.

"Ah she's alright once you get to know her, she just acts tough to intimidate 'cons." He said lightheartedly, Evee nodded thoughtfully.

"Sounds like we have something in common." She said quietly.

Far from the Autobot base, a giant, dark warship was flying high in the air; the ship was named 'The Nemesis' piloted by the Decepticon army. As 'cons roamed the halls, one particular one, Barricade himself, slowly made his way to the bridge where his commander, Starscream, was waiting for his report. The Decepticon was not looking forward to the meeting, he didn't want to let Starscream know of his failure to capture a human fleshling, he had no doubt that he would be punished severely for the setback.

Commander Starscream had been working on this secret mission for some time, Barricade was one of his most loyal followers seeing that most of the other Decepticons were loyal to the true commander, Megatron. The mission was to capture the human girl and steal the data that lay in her mind, but the second in command did not want the leader finding out about any of it, he wanted this advantage to himself, he wanted to be the mightiest Decepticon in the ranks so HE could take over as leader, with the technology and advanced weapons the human slave would make, the plan could finally come to a reality. The commander stood alone on the bridge, his red optics scanned the dark storm clouds through the large windows, he was envisioning his reign of power just as his minion hesitantly entered. Starscream turned around to face Barricade and immediately stalked up to him.

"Well? Were you successful in capturing the human?" he demanded, but before Barricade could reply, Starscream snorted and gave a rough laugh, "well of course you did, it's a human for Primus' sake…now, where is it?"

"Actually…" Barricade said quietly, immediately regretting doing so as the smug look instantly vanished off of his commander's face. If looks could kill, Barricade would be reduced to a smoldering pile of slag.

"'Actually'…_what?_" Starscream hissed. Barricade stumbled to find the right words.

"The Autobot leader barged in and took her away.." he finally squeaked. Starscream then slammed his right arm against the Decepticon's chest and knocked him into a wall.

"You incompetent retch!" the commander roared, "your slip up will cost you dearly!"

"W-wait master, give me another chance!" Barricade pleaded, struggling to pull himself off of the floor, "I promise I will redeem myself, I swear with all my spark!"

Starscream seemed to consider that, he had one missile pointed at the cowering 'con while his other hand stroked his pointed chin.

"Perhaps I will give you one more chance, but only because you amuse me with your cowardice." He finally said, the smugness returned to his voice, '_So this is how Megatron feels when I...Decepticons…beg for forgiveness_…' he thought. Barricade let out a sigh through his vents as he stood up. Starscream turned around and faced the windows once again. "So now the girl resides with the Autobots…no doubt they've already found out about her little secret."

"We'll get her back sir, their defenses are rather pathetic, I mean, they only have six." Barricade snorted, Starscream shook his head.

"Though they are vastly outnumbered, we still can't pinpoint the location of their base, even with the efforts of Soundwave." He replied, "We'll just have to lure the human away from them somehow. Think about it, it's a child, barely a spark of existence, completely ignorant, no doubt she'll want to…wander…"

"Lord Starscream, why can't we just inform Megatron of this weapon? Perhaps if we do he'll reward us for giving him the advantage.." Barricade started but got cut off.

"NO!" the flying Decepticon snarled, "For once I will have the advantage! I will have the superior weapons! With this girl I will have vast Cybertronian knowledge to bring that worn out old bucket head to his knees!"

Barricade jumped back slightly, "of course sir, of course, what was I thinking?" he quickly recovered. And decided to leave the second in command to his thoughts. The vehicon looked back once more uneasily before walking off down the corridor, trying to look as casual as possible as other 'cons watched him head off.

**thanks for the reviews guys :D the next chapter will be up as soon as possible**


	3. Chapter 3: Ride Along

Late in the evening, Evee sat on the old couch that Bulkhead had found for her, though he didn't say exactly where. The girl didn't care; she hadn't slept on a soft surface in a long time. It was around three in the morning, some Autobots were out on patrol; others were in recharge in their quarters. Evee stared at the glowing monitors where Ratchet stayed; she did admire how he could stay alert and focused for so long without rest. She looked back at her braces on her arms as memories flowed back to her.

* * *

The room was dark, but she could hear the sound of large metallic footsteps coming towards her. A blinding light flashed in her face, making her see stars.

"Ah, you're finally awake, human." A voice said behind the light.

"I'm a heavy sleeper, what can I say?" she replied with a bit of venom.

Her vision finally cleared up enough to make out the small details. She was in a metallic room, her wrists were suspending her, both wrapped in rusty chains. The harsh blue light was emitting from some sort of electric prod held by a familiar Cybertronian being.

"Starscream…been a while.." she said with a slight smirk on her face, "still wearing stilettos I see." The Decepticon narrowed his optics at her.

"I wouldn't use that tone with your interrogator if I were you.." he hissed.

"Interrogator hmm?" she replied, "Why? I have nothing of worth to spill."

"Oh, you do little girl, you do." Starscream replied coldly. Evee took a deep breath to steady her heart rate; the electric prod was making her very nervous. She remembered she had been jumped by a few of Starscream's goons, the first time she had been caught off guard. She knew that these torture devices were made for Autobots, not humans…

"You want the data, well you could interrogate me until you are blue in the face, I wont tell you anything." The girl growled and spat in the cybertronian's optic. Starscream snarled and wiped off the spit with a clawed digit. He then pointed the electric prod and her chest.

"I should run you through and just be done with it.." he hissed, pulling back his arm to strike, Evee closed her eyes, waiting for the swift but painful death, "but…I have a better idea.."

And with that, he turned around and walked off, Evee watched him leave, confused but afraid of what his idea was. Soon Starscream returned with two metal braces in his servos, he roughly grabbed both of Evee's arms and put the braces on them.

"Hey, what do you think you're-" Evee shouted, but was cut off when the braces clamped shut around her forearms, the metal shifted and rearranged until they fit tightly around, the feel of a thousand needles hit her flesh under the metal, making her wince.

"Uncomfortable aren't they?" Starscream sneered, "those manacles were made especially for you, they are made of the strongest metal known to cybertron and they are tapped into your nervous system, so you will never be able to remove them.."

"Why did you put these on me.." Evee wheezed, trying to endure the pain.

"Because now we track your every movement…you'll never get away from us ever again...you belong to us."

"I….don't…" Evee rasped, Starscream just chuckled at her pathetic display and simply turned his back. Evee let out a deep breath and let her head drop down, staring at the floor below her feet. She heard the Decepticon leave the cell, laughing evilly to himself the whole way. As soon as her captor was gone, it was dead silent, the hum of the ship's engines seemed muted to her. This was all too much for her, reality hit her like a freight train, she was way in over her head. These were giant, advanced alien robots who could terminate her by simply stepping on her. There was no way she could take them on, she was a simple carbon based organism.

Her head snapped up, a vicious glint in her eye. No. She wasn't. They aren't so great. She could escape. She would.

"I don't belong to anyone…" she hissed at the darkness.

* * *

Evee snapped out of the memory when she heard the sound of a voice.

"Well?" Ratchet asked. Evee shook her head and looked up at the Autobot Medic whom was standing in front of the guardrail of the platform, looking at her.

"I'm sorry?" she asked vaguely. Ratchet let out an annoyed sigh.

"I had asked you about those braces on your wrists." He repeated impatiently.

"What about them?" Evee inquired. Once again, Ratchet let out an annoyed sigh.

"How exactly were you able to fashion those braces? I know for a fact that no human can build something like them, being able to activate grappling claws just by willing it. That's years ahead of your technology." The medic stated. It was now Evee's turn to sigh as she slumped back into the couch as she looked at him with tired eyes.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Ratchet, I already said that I touched some kind of cube thing and now I'm good at building things, what more do you want to know?" she replied.

"How long did it take you to build them?" Ratchet asked, not satisfied.

"I…" Evee started, but then thought about it, "well…"

"Yes?" Ratchet urged. Evee was quiet for a bit.

"Ok, I guess I didn't build the Manacles themselves." She confessed. That got Ratchet's interest.

"Manacles?" he repeated.

"Yes, I received them from Starscream...some time ago." Evee told him.

"You received Cybertronian prison manacles with grappling claws?" Ratchet questioned.

"No, those I added myself. And I disabled the tracking system." Evee said.

"How were you able to do that with metal that strong?" Ratchet asked. Evee held her head.

"Ratchet please…" she started.

"You're holding back information that could be vital to our cause, you need to tell me." Ratchet informed her, "like how long you really have been on the run, and what you came across in the woods."

"I thought you already established that it was some sort of Data Cylinder." Evee muttered.

"We did think that, until we heard you speaking Cybertronian, which is most definitely not a side effect one would have from a mere encounter with a simple Data Cylinder." Ratchet snapped. Evee's eyes widened.

"But, if I didn't touch that, then what…" she started to ask but got cut off.

"I don't know." He said and started walking back to the computer hub, "but I intend to find out."

Evee watched him leave, she the looked at the braces on her wrists, deep in thought. She didn't get very much sleep after that.

A few days passed and Evee was starting to adjust to Autobot life in the base, she admired how they all worked so efficiently and well with each other, the team had obviously been together for a long time. The only Autobots she had yet to warm up to were Ratchet and Arcee, both really wanting nothing to do with her, and with her the feeling was mutual. Ratchet only wanted to know about the knowledge and Arcee pretty much avoided her, but she didn't really care.

Optimus Prime and Ratchet stood at the monitors as an energy signal popped online a few minutes earlier.

"The Energy signature seems relatively weak, probably some stray Energon left behind by the Decepticons." Ratchet informed the leader. Optimus nodded and turned to the group of Autobots standing behind them, the small human girl was also there.

'We'll need someone to investigate that signal. Any Energon will be useful to our cause." He told them. Cliffjumper stepped forward.

"I'll go chief, no 'con in their right mind'll mess with the horns!" he said enthusiastically and did a few air punches.

"Very well," Optimus replied and turned to the medic, "Ratchet, activate the ground bridge."

Ratchet complied, entering the coordinates and pulled the lever. When Optimus turned back to the screen and the other Autobots went off to their way, Cliffjumper transformed into a red car with horns on the hood, and popped open the passenger side door.

"Hop in" he told Evee, whom was standing a few feet away.

"Really? You want me to come along?" she asked, unsure.

"Sure kid, if you're gonna be sticking around for the next little while you might as well see a genuine Autobot warrior in action." Cliff' replied, Evee grinned.

"Like a ride along? Sweet." She climbed in the front seat but then looked out the window when the door closed, "Wait, I should probably tell Optimus or Ratchet that I'm going with you."

"Ah don't worry, we won't be gone that long." Cliffjumper reassured her and took off into the vortex. At the other end, they were at some sort of mine in the middle of the forest. Evee climbed out as the Autobot transformed and looked around.

"Huh, that's weird, we already checked this place out a while ago." He said as he looked at the mouth of the cave.

"I guess you missed something." Evee shrugged, but then felt a sudden buzzing in her skull, first it wasn't very noticeable, but then it got loud. She grabbed the sides of her head.

"Gah!" she cried. Cliffjumper looked down at her with concern.

"What is it?" he asked. Evee took a deep breath as the buzzing faded away; she then looked up at him.

"Just this weird headache, it's gone now." She said and then turned to face the woods behind them, "but it feels like there is something in those trees."

"But my Energon scanner says we need to go in the mine here." Cliffjumper said. Evee kept looking in the woods.

"Yeah…but I just have this feeling, can we quickly check it out?" he asked. 'Cliff shrugged.

"Eh, why not." He replied and followed her lead as she headed into the treeline. The buzzing started to return, but she didn't want to make another scene in front of Cliffjumper so she just stayed quiet and headed in the direction that the buzzing was the strongest. She kept going until he ground underneath her feet came to a sudden drop off. She slipped and fell down onto her face in a big dip in the earth, like a small crater. The buzzing stopped. She pulled herself up off of the ground and spat out some dirt but then froze when she realized something very familiar about the crater. Many mixed but powerful emotions came to her. Cliffjumper came up to the crater's edge.

"Huh, looks like a meteorite landed here or something…hey, what is it?" he said. Evee shook her head.

"This is where it happened." She mumbled.

"Come again?"

"This is where I found that cube…" Evee said a little louder and started to dig in the dirt. Cliff' just stared at her, completely bewildered by the fact that she was digging for no reason whatsoever.

"Then why are you digging?" he asked. Evee didn't reply right away until her hand finally met a solid object. She held up a metallic sliver about the size of a cellphone for the Autobot to see.

"This." She replied, "is why. It's a piece of the cube. I can give it to Ratchet and he can finally tell me what it is."

"Oh, I see now, but…judging by the amount of dirt that was on top of that piece, it must've been in there for some time. When did you say you found it?"

"Uhh…"she really had to think hard, like for some reason she just couldn't remember for whatever reason, "I think I was nine when I was on that trip…so four years ago."

"You seem unsure." Cliffjumper pointed out

"I know, it's stupid…" Evee pouted. Cliffjumper chuckled and held out his hand for her. She climbed onto his palm and he lifted her out.

"Well let's get to that mine and get back to base." He said casually.

"Yeah…" Evee shuddered, "I want to get as far away from these woods as possible…" she felt immense pain when she looked back at the crater, and a horrible memory, it felt so vivid that she almost heard someone shouting her name, but she shook her head to snap out of it. By the time Cliffjumper walked out of the woods, he came to a sudden stop that made Evee almost tumble out of his hand. Standing just in front of the mine, waiting for them, was a very familiar, recently one-eyed Decepticon.

"Barricade…" Evee growled. Cliffjumper placed her down behind him and readied himself.

"So, you actually had the nerve to come here, eh 'Con?" he asked, "Pretty suicidal of you ain't it?"

"Step aside Autobot, this does not concern you." Barricade demanded, his optics zeroing in on the girl standing farther back. Despite Cliffjumper's protests, Evee stepped into view, looking right at her enemy.

"Why have you come after me yet again, Decepticon?" she questioned in a loud no-nonsense tone.

"Because, you and I have unfinished business to attend to, and this time there is no Optimus Prime to save you." Barricade replied darkly.

"Evee get back, I got this." Cliffjumper ordered, but then a bright plasma shot hit him in the chest, sending him flying back into a tree and snapping it in half.

"Cliff!" the girl cried to her fallen companion. She then turned to Barricade with death in her eyes. Barricade charged towards her, powering up his cannon. Evee took a deep breath and ran towards him, snapping her grappling cables like whips. Barricade shot, but Evee jumped up and thrust the claws at him, striking against his armor so hard it made him stagger. Cliffjumper got back to his feet, seeing the enormous Decepticon fighting the tiny child, he couldn't believe his optics. Barricade once again made a grab for her, but she jumped up and wrapped the grapple cable around his wrist and clung to it as he started thrashing around. Cliffjumper ran to them.

"Hang on kid!" he yelled and powered up his cannon. Evee growled deep in her chest and tightened the cable. She then jumped off the 'Con's hand just as Cliff slammed into him. The force of the hit threw them both into the rocky side of the mine opening. Evee planted her feet into the dirt and pulled back as the cable around the Decepticon's wrist tightened so much that the sound of ripping metal assaulted her ears, followed by the scream of agony from Barricade. A large mass landed on the ground a few feet away from her as she retracted her claws. It was Barricade's hand, severed from the rest of him as if he were just made of clay. Cliff threw the Decepticon back into the wall before running back to the tired girl, and he still was in complete shock, the fact that she had the strength to chop off the 'Con's hand was just incredible. She looked up at him, but her eyes rested on the large wound in the warrior's chest armor, it was leaking Energon and was rather deep, no doubt caused by the blast from Barricade.

"Are you alright Evee?" Cliffjumper asked; Evee nodded.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She said, panting.

"Don't worry, nothing Ratchet can't fix." Cliffjumper reassured her. they both then looked back as the fallen 'Con started to get up.

"NEXT TIME IT WILL BE YOUR HEAD, BARRICADE!" Evee shouted at him. Cliffjumper activated his comm. link.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge, now." He said. Only a few seconds later, the vortex formed a few metres away. Cliff' transformed back into a car and opened his door for Evee. Once she was in he sped into the bridge just as Barricade fired many shots after them.

Cliff slammed on his breaks, spinning a few times before stopping in the base as Ratchet closed the ground bridge behind them. Evee stumbled out of the red car, a little loopy from the spinning; she tripped and fell flat on her face on top of the Autobot insignia on the ground. Cliffjumper transformed back into his robot form, holding his hand over his wound. Arcee ran to him.

"Cliff, what happened?" she demanded.

"Ah just a little scuff with a Decepticon." The red Autobot smirked. Evee groaned and peeled herself off of the ground.

"Ooooow my nose…" she whimpered and shook her head. Ratchet finally noticed her.

"So there you are! What do you think you were doing? Do you have any idea what you put us through?" he snarled.

"Aww, I'm flattered Ratchet, you do care." She said grinning.

"No, it is just that we still need that knowledge of yours, and if Decepticons got it, it would be the end of us." Ratchet corrected himself. The smile on the girl's face melted.

"Ouch." She said and crossed her arms. Optimus Prime approached them as Ratchet escorted Cliffjumper to sick-bay.

"Cliffjumper, you know better than to put a human in harms way." He reminded the warrior.

"Sorry boss, it won't happen again, but in reality she wasn't really in harms way. She did the most damage to that Decepticon." Cliff replied as Ratchet started to patch him up. Optimus and the others looked at the girl. She shrugged.

"Barricade again, he just doesn't know when to quit." She said.

"She was like a cybercat out there, he couldn't get his oily claws anywhere near her before she sliced his hand off." Cliffjumper said enthusiastically.

"That's impossible, no human is that strong." Ratchet scoffed. Evee rolled her eyes and pulled out the metal sliver from her pocket.

"Well before all that I did find the old place where all the madness started." She said, showing the piece to the medic, "this is a piece of the cube I found."

Ratchet took the piece from her and examined it closely.

"Hmm, this is most definitely not from a data cylinder." He murmured as he took it over to his computers. Arcee went over to Cliffjumper's side as he stood up, patched up. Bumblebee looked at Evee curiously, he beeped a few times.

"Barricade and I go way back, or at least as far as I can remember, he brings out the worst in me." She told him. Ratchet placed the sliver on some sort of scanner, but after the first few scans, he seemed troubled.

"What's it say, doc bot?" Bulkhead asked, Evee stepped forward.

"Something isn't right. Evelyn are you sure you found the right place in those trees?" he asked, Evee scratched her head.

"Positive." She replied, "why?"

"Because the dirt accumulation suggests that this sliver has been in the ground for more than fifty years." Ratchet replied. Evee's eyes widened.

"How is that possible?" she squeaked. Ratchet looked at the scanner once again and nearly stumbled away when he say the results.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked. The medic looked down in shock at the girl.

"This sliver, is a piece of the All-Spark." He finally said.


	4. Chapter 4: All-Spark

"The All-Spark? How is that possible? It was destroyed in the war years ago." Arcee spoke up.

"Indeed, but perhaps not all of it was destroyed…" Optimus mused. Evee stepped forward.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up. What is the All-Spark?" she asked nervously.

"A device with immense power, able to create life and hold many secrets of our race, but it was also a mystery, there were many things it could do that we could not comprehend." Ratchet replied.

"So you think I touched the All-Spark and now I have weird Cybertronian powers?" Evee deadpanned, hoping that the others would think the idea was just as foolish as she thought it was.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure." Ratchet said.

"You also said it had been in the ground for a long time, but when I found it, it looked like it had just crashed…so…"

"Perhaps it did more than just give you its knowledge, it also…"

"Slowed down the aging process." Optimus finished. Evee sank to her knees.

"Maybe that would explain my fuzzy memory, but still…you're saying I could be more than fifty years old, but still look thirteen…even though I was nine then, so…" she mumbled, suddenly feeling dizzy, "ok…this is a lot to take in, I need to go sit down." She started stumbling away to a metal crate where she climbed on and lay flat on her back. This was too much.

"This is even more serious than I thought…" Ratchet said, turning back to his computer, "I need to do more research and maybe I can find more answers."

"Another thing doesn't make sense though." Bulkhead cut in, "if it was the All-Spark, shouldn't it've had a strong defense in case an unknown species came to check it out, or…"

"Yes." Ratchet said, "As we said before, it would've reduced any infiltrator to particles upon contact, but maybe it chose her to be the new host of its powers. Why it did I don't know"

Evee didn't want to hear anymore, she got to her feet and ran off to the elevator and went in before anyone could stop her. Bumblebee started following but was halted when Optimus placed a hand on the scout's shoulder.

"She needs time…" he said.

Evee came out on top of the base and went to the edge where she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. So she was a living entity of an ancient Cybertronian relic. It all made sense, so much sense that it felt like it all fell on top of her like a pile of bricks. There was a reason she was so smart, there was a reason she could understand Cybertronian, and Bumblebee's beeping. But it was also the reason she no longer had a family. It became clear.

_"It would've reduced any infiltrator to particles"_ Ratchet's voice rang in her mind. She closed her eyes tightly as memories flooded back to her.

* * *

.::August 6th, Deportation of 70,000 Jews from Lodz Poland to Auschwitz begins…::.

"Dear, turn off that radio we're ready to go." Mrs. Peters called.

"Yes Darling." Her husband replied, "I swear this war is going on much too long."

"I'm just glad they're allowing you one more week before you're needed back at base." Mrs. Peters replied and then called, "Hurry up children!". Three kids ran down the old staircase of their cabin, Evee and her two brothers, the boys had her brown hair and zany attitude. All of the Peters family was looking forward to their hike through the woods.

* * *

"Evelyn, don't go off too far!" her mother called, but the nine year old kept running ahead.

"I see something down there!" she yelled back and ran until she fell into the crater, and in the middle of it was the cube.

* * *

Her hand made contact with its cold surface; a shock went through her body as she went rigid.

"Evelyn, get away from that thing!" her father shouted. A firm pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, she could feel her parents behind her, along with her brothers.

"It…burns…" Evee hissed through her teeth. Suddenly a powerful wave burst out from the cubs like ripples in a pond that sent her flying back. Four screams of agony came behind her. The girl's head felt so much pressure that she couldn't bear it anymore.

Everything went black; the last thing she heard was her mother screaming her name.

* * *

"Evee?" A voice brought her back to the real world. The girl looked up from her knees to see the last Autobot she'd expected to see her. Arcee.

"Huh?" Evee asked.

"The others are wondering where you slipped off to." The motorcycle replied and looked out at the desert rocks, "I often come up here to get away from it all." She mused mostly to herself.

"Yeah, I…just needed…" Evee stuttered, the memory still burning fresh in her mind. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"What is it?" Arcee asked. Evee then broke down completely, she grabbed onto Arcee's leg and sobbed into the metal, the Autobot almost stepped back, but restrained. She had never heard the human cry like this before, it was strange.

"Arcee…I wasn't alone! I remember everything! It's all my fault!" the girl wept. Arcee hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Evee, I don't understand." She said. Evee pulled herself away and wiped her eyes.

"Back at the cube, All-Spark, when I first found it. I wasn't alone. I never told you the whole story because…when I touched it…my family was there…then they were just…gone."

The Autobot was silent, trying to piece it together, but then it clicked. This feeling was all too familiar to her, from back in the war. She sat down on the edge with her.

"The defenses…" she murmured. Evee could only nod. For the first time ever, Arcee felt a pang of sympathy for her. She knew what she was going through.

"When I woke up, there was no one around, and the only thing left was my dad's hiking stick." Evee said quietly, "It was my fault that they died, why I live alone…" she sighed and tried to calm down once more.

"I understand what you're going through…Evee." Arcee said in an equally quiet tone, "Back in the war…I lost a dear friend of mine. A partner."

Evee looked up at her, "You did?" she asked, feeling sympathy for her now.

"Tailgate." Arcee said, "We were both captured by an old foe, and he was…terminated before me."

"That's awful." Evee shuddered, "I'm so sorry."

"If it weren't for Cliffjumper, I don't know what would've happened…he helped me recover. But the grief will always be there. Because I was foolish to go off on my own, he was jumped by a band of Decepticons with no back-up." The motorcycle said, "Evee, you need to understand, the loss of your family wasn't your fault, it was a tragic accident, but don't blame yourself. It doesn't accomplish anything."

Evee was quiet for a while after that. The two sat up there for sometime, watching the sunset. Finally the girl looked up at the Autobot.

"What's past is past…I remember my father once taught me a Latin word, Carpe Diem, 'seize the day.' Live every moment like it was your last. I guess I finally understand what that means. And that's exactly what I'm going to do." She said, Arcee almost cracked a smile. Evee's brow furrowed, "But I now know how long I've been here, on the run." She said.

"Oh?" the two-wheeler said curiously.

"I heard the radio of an event that happened in World War Two…" she said, feeling a little dizzy once again when she did the math, "in August of 1944. It means I touched the All-Spark sixty-one years ago when I was nine, it's 2005…I'm seventy years old, but I've only aged once every fifteen years…so I really am physically thirteen, and if this slower aging keeps its regular course, by the time I am a mature eighteen year old, I'll have really lived roughly…"

"One-hundred and forty-five years…' Arcee finished, "pretty long for a human."

"Yeah…that's kind of freaky and very unnatural…I hate math." Evee muttered. That actually caused Arcee to chuckle a bit. Perhaps the girl wasn't as bad as she had thought.

Eventually they came down back into the base, Evee wasn't crying anymore; she almost seemed in lighter spirits after finally connecting with Arcee, though still a little freaked out by her own age.

"Make way, senior citizen coming through." Evee announced and headed down the hall. All of the Autobots just stared blankly at Arcee for answers.

"I'll explain later." She said casually.

Miles away, on the Nemesis, Starscream was very unhappy. He threw Barricade into a far wall and snarled.

"This is what I get for giving you a second chance?" he demanded, "a blithering buffoon missing an appendage!"

"I'm sorry Starscream, but she found a piece of the All-Spark and became as strong as a wrecker." Barricade defended, only to get an empty Energon box thrown at his head.

"The thing that astounds me is that you had the bearings to show your face here again!" the second in command roared and stormed out of the interrogation cell they were currently in, muttering under his breath.

"Honestly, if you want something done in this pit-forsaken army, I suppose you have to do it yourself…" he growled.

"And what pray tell, would that be Starscream?" a voice hissed behind him. The flyer let out a squeak, and slowly turned around to see, much to his dismay, Lord Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons himself, standing a few feet behind him.

"Oh, uh, I was just uh…" Starscream stuttered but trailed off upon seeing the cold look in Megatron's blood-red optics.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? That you could just keep this little 'secret mission' a secret for seventy Earth years?" the leader demanded, the first lieutenant could practically hear the air quotations, "just how big of a fool do you take me for?"

Starscream wisely didn't answer that but did look behind the Decepticon leader to see Soundwave, Megatron's most trusted analyst.

"Nothing happens on this ship without me knowing about it." The leader said in a very threatening tone. Starscream stumbled to find the right response.

"Well sir, this is all just a misunderstanding! You see, I intended to find this girl and have the weapons as a surprise to you, one true master!" he said.

"Because you know how much I enjoy surprises…" Megatron said, not fooled.

"Well, it was just a thought." Starscream chuckled nervously.

"Soundwave, care to playback just how thoughtful Starscream's idea really was?" the leader requested. The Faceless Decepticon, Soundwave, obliged and started playing an exact recording of Starscream's voice.

_For once I will have the advantage! I will have the superior weapons! With this girl I will have vast Cybertronian knowledge to bring that worn out old bucket head to his knees! _The playback of Starscream shouted, the real Starscream shuddered.

"Well…I was just having a very difficult day, and sometimes I say things that are a little out of line to release my anger…" he said.

_Old bucket head to his knees! Old bucket head! Bucket head! Bucket head! _Soundwave repeated like a broken record.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Starscream snarled at the Decepticon behind the fuming leader, "No need to be immature Soundwave, perhaps it was _very_ out of line…"

Just because Soundwave didn't have a face didn't mean Starscream couldn't see the smugness coming from the walking computer. Everyone was silent for an hour-long minute. Megatron finally vented hot air and turned his back on the cowering lieutenant.

"I will take it from here, and until I retrieve the fleshling it would be wise of you to stay out of my way, you are as those pathetic humans say; 'hanging by a thread.'" The Decepticon leader said and stormed down the halls of the war ship with Soundwave right behind.

"As you wish…master." Starscream muttered under his breath once he was alone again, making the word 'master' sound as if it was the foulest word he could ever utter.


	5. Chapter 5: Jack

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! :D**

Some time had passed; Ratchet immediately set the "thirteen year old" girl to work. Taking her into his laboratory, he left her mounds of scrap metal and a few tools, curious to what she would create. She was pretty eager to please, and even more eager because according to Bulkhead the old medic didn't allow many others in his lab and actually touch his tools. She picked up a sheet of bent metal roughly the size of a dinner plate and thought. She was currently sitting on the floor as Ratchet watched a few feet away. She crossed her legs, closed her eyes and was completely still.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked, with both curiosity and impatience.

"I'm meditating, traveling deep within my subconscious and trying to connect with the All-Spark energy currently flowing through me. Hopefully it will help me come up with an idea on how to build my project." Evee replied with her eyes still closed.

"How long will it take?" the medic questioned.

"Depends, how long are you going to keep talking to me?" the girl replied, not in a rude way, just in a calm tone. Ratchet got the hint and remained silent. She sat as still and silent as stone as even her breathing seemed muted. But eventually she opened her eyes.

"That's a good idea, I see." She said, but not to Ratchet, to herself. She then picked up the sheet and immediately started to work.

At the computer hub, Optimus remained ever vigilant, watching the monitors for any Decepticon activity. He did catch a few glances over at Ratchet's laboratory where he heard the protest of metal as it was being formed; he couldn't help but wonder what exactly she was building.

Ratchet watched with fascination as the girl continued to mold the metal, it bent under her fingertips as if it were clay, her brow furrowed in concentration as she worked non-stop. After a few hours, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead and held up her creation; a metal mask with two dark eyeholes and three vertical slits where the mouth would've been. It looked simple enough but then she looked up at Ratchet.

"In order for this to work I need Energon." She told him.

"Energon?" the medic repeated.

"yep, not a whole bunch." Evee replied. Ratchet nodded and got a cylinder for her. She took it with two arms, it being so big, and connected it to the mask, the Energon emptied into it and soon the mask started glowing bright blue. She placed the mask on as the blue glow faded, but two bright lights appeared in the eye sockets of the mask, almost like a pair of optics. The masked girl stood up and looked at the dumbstruck medic.

"Well?" she asked, her voice slightly altered by the mask, "What do you think?"

Ratchet was quiet for a bit.

"What exactly is the purpose of this mask?" he finally asked.

"Well I was thinking it would be a battle mask or something, thanks to the optics I can see almost as well as an Autobot, and the slits in the mask filter any atmosphere outside of it so I can breathe almost anywhere. Maybe even on other planets." Evee replied, "It's made of pretty tough metal too."

"Interesting…" Ratchet said thoughtfully, "Alright, now what is your next project?"

"Ratchet, I've been building this mask for three hours, seventeen minutes and twenty-three seconds, I do still need breaks, I am only human." Evee said as she took off her mask and placed it aside, "I'd like to go into town and get fast food."

"I don't think that would be particularly wise to go into Jasper unaccompanied." Ratchet replied, shaking his head.

"I don't mean to go alone." The girl argued and walked out of the lab to meet a yellow Autobot. She smiled, "Hey Bumblebee, feel like going for a drive into Jasper?"

The scout beeped eagerly and transformed into a car and opened his passenger door. Evee grinned and hopped in.

"Keep an eye on her Bumblebee! Evelyn, don't stay out longer than an hour, don't stray away from Bumblebee!" Ratchet called.

"Yes mother!" Evee called back as the muscle car sped away through the exit as Ratchet glowered and muttered something under his breath. Evee laughed at that, Bumblebee just let out some rapid beeps, obviously laughing too.

"I owe you 'Bee," the girl said to the car, "I know he's just excited, but Ratchet is wearing me down."

Bumblebee drove into the small town and eventually pulled into a parking lot and let her out. She grabbed a wad of cash from her sweater pocket that she had earned from washing cars some time ago. She looked back at Bumblebee.

"I wont be long, just going down the street to KO Drive-in." she called back and walked off. She entered the building and got herself a burger and a milkshake and sat down in a booth. Just as she was about to take a bite she saw a little boy, about ten years old with black hair wearing a grey t-shirt and blue jeans, ran into the restaurant, sweaty and out of breath. He ran to the booth beside Evee's as a group of boys soon came in after, the leader had messy orange hair and freckles, and he looked like a punk. He approached the boy with a smirk.

"So you think you could just slip away from us that easily, booger brain?" he asked. The raven-haired boy tried to look tough.

"Just leave me alone Vince, I don't have any money!" he cried out, his voice squeaked a bit. The boy, Vince, grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Evee glared, nobody in the restaurant seemed to notice this, so she stood up and approached them.

"Hey! Put him down, now!" she ordered in a threatening tone, Vince stared at her.

"Or what? Butt out!" he shouted, and looked back at his victim. Evee just calmly cracked her knuckles.

"All right, I guess we're going to do it this way…" she said and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, making him drop the boy, "pretty cowardly to pick on a lone kid in your little clan, so if you don't mind, I want you to clear out of this place with the rest of your stink before I call the cops!"

"W-who do you th-think you are?" the boy stuttered.

"The kind of person you don't want to mess with." Evee said darkly. She let go of him as his friends ran out of the building, Vince looked like he was going to wet himself as he stumbled over his own feet and ran after them. Evee rolled her eyes and turned to face the boy. He sat in the booth looking down at the table.

"You ok?" she asked. The boy looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah…thanks." He mumbled. Evee sat down beside him.

"What does that Vince kid have against you?" she questioned.

"He's just a jerk, he always picks on me 'cause I'm the only kid in class without a dad." The boy muttered. Evee felt her heart grow heavy.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." She said, "That is pretty rotten of him to do that."

"Yeah…" he said sadly. Evee smiled a bit.

"Now where are my manners? My name's Evee, what's yours?" she asked, holding out her hand. The boy grinned a bit and shook her hand.

"Jack." He said. Evee smiled and got her food and sat once again in the booth beside him, she shared her fries with him as they chatted. She noticed that he was wearing a backpack.

"Did you just come from school?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I was on my way home." He replied, "speaking of which, I'd better get home before my mom worries."

"Good idea." Evee nodded. Jack got up and waved.

"Thanks again Evee, see you." He said as he walked off.

"See you around, Jack!" Evee called back, waving. He walked out of the restaurant as she sighed; it was nice to meet another human for a change. She eventually headed back to Bumblebee and climbed into his cab.

"Sorry, I would've been faster but I was delayed." She explained. Bumblebee beeped and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thanks for understanding." Evee smiled.

They drove back towards the Autobot base, but unbeknownst to either of them, flying above was some sort of droid, following them. After a bit Evee finally looked out the window to see it.

"Whoa, what is that?" she asked, Bumblebee suddenly increased in speed and beeped urgently. Evee's eyes widened.

"Who's laserbeak?" she cried.

**Yay, first meet with a young Jack Darby! Sorry this is so short, hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Caught Again

**once again, thanks for all of the reviews ^^ onward!**

Bumblebee turned off of the road and drove along the bumpy ground, Evee held tight as he swerved. The drone, Laserbeak, started shooting beams of plasma at them, but 'Bee was able to maneuver around them.

"Whoa!" Evee yelped as the ground exploded ahead of them. Bumblebee slammed on his breaks but spun dangerously out of control as they barely missed the smoldering crater. The Autobot scout knew he had no choice but to open his door so Evee could jump out as he transformed and faced the drone. Evee looked at 'Bee nervously, he gave her a reassuring look before producing a plasma cannon where his servo once was. The girl wisely ran off and took cover behind a pile of rocks as the firing started. Evee pressed her hands over her ears as the deafening explosions erupted all around. That's when she remembered something important. Only a little while ago she had wisely installed a comm. Link in the right earflap of her old hat as a precaution. She pressed it and spoke as firmly as possible.

"Evee to base, come in." she said. After a few seconds of static, Optimus opened his connection.

.::Prime here, what is your status, Evelyn?::.

"Bumblebee and I are under attack by a drone by the name of Laserbeak, we require immediate back-up." She replied urgently, getting jolted by another explosion.

.::We are on our way::. Optimus replied. Suddenly a stray plasma blast hit the rock pile she was hiding behind, causing to start crumbling apart. She jumped out of the way before the enormous rocks came crashing down. She landed in the open where she saw Bumblebee fighting, but he wasn't just fighting Laserbeak anymore. Now there was another Decepticon, very tall, a sort of grey/blue with glowing purple joints, it was pointed with very long arms, but the thing that frightened her was the fact that where its face should've been was just a black visor. He was like a walking computer, with long tentacle-like arms coming out of his chest plates. Evee remembered Starscream mentioning him once when she was captured years ago. His name was Soundwave, and she knew he was bad news.

While Bumblebee blocked Soundwave's attacks from the front, Evee saw Laserbeak fly in behind, ready to fire.

"No!" the girl shouted and thrust out her right arm, her grapple claw shot out like a bullet from a gun and clamped onto the drone's wing, she then pulled with all her might as the enormous creature was yanked out of its path, and spiraled towards the earth. Evee shot her second cable out and clamped it on the other wing. But before it could hit the ground, Laserbeak pulled up and flew right at her this time.

"Scrap…" Evee muttered.

Laserbeak collided with her, but not hard enough to kill. She was winded and hit the ground hard. Laserbeak then pulled straight up, lifting her off of the ground. She prayed that her grapple claws would stay secured to its wings as it flew higher. It took all of her strength to start reeling in the cables and pull herself closer to it. She eventually made the daring choice of releasing her left cable and quickly grabbed onto the front of the wing. After doing the same with her other claw, she was now riding on top of Soundwave's pet, hanging on for dear life as Laserbeak attempted to throw her off, but she wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Come on you giant turkey! Is that the best you've got?" she shouted over the rushing wind that seemed to swallow the sound of her voice. Now more than sixty feet up, Laserbeak tried a different approach. It suddenly stopped and started to plummet to the earth in free-fall.

"gah!" Evee cried, leaving her stomach behind as the fell like a meteorite, but she held on tight to the wings. Laserbeak was almost at the ground floor and couldn't slow down, Bumblebee spared a glance at the falling mass crash into the ground and let out a beep of alarm seeing that Evee was part of that mass. Momentarily distracted, Bumblebee didn't see Soundwave power up a cannon and fired it into his back. The scout was blown off his feet and landed face-down into the rocky ground. Soundwave powered up his cannon again and prepared to fire it a second time, this time to permanently off-line the irritating Autobot, but before he could, a blue motorcycle crashed into his chest and knocked him over, followed by a red car with horns on its hood. Bulkhead soon came after and helped Bumblebee up, but the scout was unconscious. Arcee and Cliffjumper were thrown off as Soundwave got up as quickly as he went down and quickly transformed into a slim Cybertronian jet and flew towards the crash site of Laserbeak.

The drone itself was surprisingly undamaged, but Evee was not so lucky, she was out cold, bruised and battered, her breathing was very unsteady. Soundwave grabbed Laserbeak and transformed it back into his chest armor; he then reached for the girl, holding onto her with two tentacles wrapped around her body, he blasted off before any of the Autobots could stop him.

Optimus Prime watched the Decepticon's communication specialist escape, he couldn't attempt to shoot him down because of the girl that was now in his grasp.

"No…" he said. Arcee and Cliffjumper joined their leader, along with Bulkhead, whom was carrying Bumblebee's temporarily off-lined body.

"What do we do now Optimus?" Arcee asked, "They just escaped with our advantage in this war."

"No." Optimus stated, "They just escaped with our friend. And we will get her back." He then activated his comm. link.

"Ratchet, prepare sick-bay and activate the ground bridge." He ordered. Seconds later, the ground bridge appeared.

"Return to base." Optimus told his team.

"What about you?" Bulkhead asked. Optimus did not reply, he transformed back into a truck and sped off in the direction that Soundwave had gone.

* * *

Soundwave dropped the broken girl onto the war ship's floor at the feet of his master. Megatron gave a nasty smile.

"Excellent Soundwave," he said and gave a quick glance to his first lieutenant behind him, "and that is how you capture a simple human child."

"Well, Soundwave may have liberated the rat, but he returned her in pieces." Starscream snorted, gesturing to the girl's twisted limbs. Megatron nodded at Soundwave. The communication specialist ran a scan over her and displayed the scan results on his visor. Megatron sneered.

"Soundwave simply planned ahead you fool. The weak bones in both of her legs are shattered. She will not be going anywhere. But everything else is intact. Humans, so pathetically weak and vulnerable…"

"Yes, it is utterly revolting, master." Starscream said. Megatron turned his back on them.

"Starscream, take our…guest to her new quarters. The sooner we get the All-Spark essence from her, the sooner we can be rid of her." He ordered before heading down the hall. Starscream let out groan and picked up the unconscious girl with two pointed digits and headed towards the lab.

* * *

Pain…

That was the first experience she could feel, it was horrible, horrible pain, too much for her to bear.

Evee's eyes slowly opened, everything was foggy at first, but then she noticed that she was strapped to a metal slab in some sort of laboratory. She then noticed the pain again. Both her legs felt like steamrollers were crushing them, it took all her strength not to scream out in agony. She took a deep breath to steady her heart rate. Another thought was brought to her attention. She had fallen maybe a hundred feet, why was she still alive? Surely that impact would've turned her into a grease spot. But sure enough, she was definitely alive, though the pain in her legs made her wish she wasn't.

"Now doesn't this feel familiar?" she heard a voice ask.

Oh no, not again…

"Starscream…" Evee hissed. The Decepticon chuckled at her obvious annoyance and pain. He stood a few feet away with his hands behind his back.

"It seems like only yesterday that you were wrapped in chains aboard this ship." He sneered.

"Yes, it also seems like only yesterday I bested you and your entire ship and got away." Evee snorted. Starscream's smile faltered for a bit.

"Yes…well never again, you are in no shape to pull a stunt like that again little one…" he said. Evee winced again.

"You do know that if broken legs are not fixed, they could get infected, and mine definitely will if you don't fix them." She told him.

"And you expect me to care about that?" Starscream deadpanned.

"Well, if I keel over, then you'll never get your precious All-Spark hocus pocus powers." Evee replied in a calm tone. But Starscream didn't seem fazed by that in the slightest, he merely laughed.

"Well then, it's a good thing we have a way to extract it before that happens." He said and took out a cable with a clamp on the end while the other end hooked up to a computer hub. He came over to her and snapped it onto her right arm; a large needle pierced her flesh.

"Ah!" she yelped and clenched her teeth, 'as if I weren't in enough agony already…' she thought. The doors to the lab slid open to reveal Megatron and Soundwave. The Decepticon leader entered and looked at their prisoner, noticing the cable attached to her.

"Excellent, soon you'll be out of your misery, human." He smiled cruelly. She closed her eyes and though hard as she started feeling the machine power up, an electric surge coursed through her arm but she stayed still and concentrated. 'Come on All-Spark, you can't let them take this energy, you chose me…fight back!' she thought.

Just as she finished that thought, suddenly the machine started sparking, the energy attempting to siphon out hers started getting pushed back, she felt herself resisting. The Decepticons seemed to notice that too.

"What is happening, master?" Starscream cried out. Megatron didn't reply, he only glared at Evee. The machine started sparking at shorting out, soon smoke started rising from it.

"Soundwave…" Megatron asked through his teeth. Soundwave nodded and walked over to the girl and ripped off the cable from her arm just as the computer blew. Evee opened her eyes to see the smoldering crater where the computer once was; she then looked over at Megatron and smirked. He glared back at her.

"Very good, human…" he said mockingly, "I suppose we may have a use for you after all."

"I suppose so…" Evee muttered, "and if you think I'm going to do any favors for you, 'Con, you've got another thing coming…"

Megatron laughed at that threat.

"You are in no position to be issuing threats young one." He said and looked over at Soundwave, "Ready her workstation."

And with that, he walked out. Evee let out a long pained sigh, suddenly feeling exhausted, she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later that evening, back at the Autobot base, Ratchet received a ground bridge request from Optimus. When Optimus walked through the swirling green vortex, he approached the medic.

"Did you find where the girl was taken?" Ratchet asked hopefully. Optimus shook his head.

"Gone without a trace. Our best chance of finding the location of the warship is by breaking through their cloaking defense." Optimus replied. Ratchet frowned.

"Optimus, we've been trying to do that for years with no avail." He argued.

"It is the only option, old friend." Optimus said as he headed over to the computers. Ratchet sighed, but did know, as a former archivist for Iacon, Optimus had the best chance of succeeding with the task, he just hope it would be in time.

* * *

Evee opened her eyes to see that she was in a different location. She was on the cold metal floor of a cell, with a chain wrapped around her middle to prevent her from moving from that spot. She also saw a pile of scrap metal a few feet away with a data pad, no doubt a plan for a weapon that Megatron expected her to build. Fat chance.

She sat up, but to her surprise, she didn't experience as much pain in her legs as before. She lifted up her pant legs to see, much to her amazement, that the swelling was gone and her legs were pointing straight once again. They were healing at an unheard of rate. Yet there was no sign that the Decepticons were behind the healing. Then it hit her. The All-Spark did it, jump starting the healing process and mending her bones without the need of medicine.

"Whoa…" she breathed. She then looked over at the scrap and sighed. No doubt that she was under surveillance by Soundwave, she knew she would have no choice but to start building whatever it was that he wanted. She picked up a piece of metal and thought hard as she looked at the plans. She looked up.

"Alright Megatron…you want me to build a weapon…you got it…" she said aloud before getting to work.

**oooh, what's she up to? O.O**

**Now to be honest I'm not as proud with this chapter, but whatever, more to come X3**


	7. Chapter 7: Evee vs The Nemesis

She worked for hours, ignoring everything around her, even when the Decepticons came in every now and then to observe her progress or even ask her what she was building; she simply pretended that they weren't there. It was just her and the metal. She had tossed the data pad aside and kept listening to the All-Spark. She finally lifted up what looked like a sphere about the size of a baseball, completely smooth like a marble.

"…I wish I could test this…." She said aloud as she slipped it into her hoodie pocket and then looked at the other pieces of metal and started another project. The cell doors slid open as Megatron entered.

"How are my weapons coming along?" he demanded. Evee stopped what she was doing but didn't turn around.

"They'll be along, sir, but will take time to get it done, you see there are many components to it." She replied as calmly as possible. Megatron wasn't satisfied.

"And what will it do?" he asked. Evee thought.

"Well the general idea was a temporary stasis rod. One simply thrusts it into a chink in a Cybertronian's armor and it will send them into a short shut-down, maybe ten minutes." She explained and then continued to work again. She was very careful not to say _Autobot_

"That isn't good enough, make it a permanent stasis and perhaps you'll last a little longer on this ship." Megatron said.

"Well, considering the shabby material I have to work with, you're lucky I can make anything at all…sir." Evee growled. Megatron narrowed his optics at that outburst but relaxed once again.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, human…" he warned, and much to her dismay, he wasn't leaving, so she had to build as he watched her every movement. It was much worse than Ratchet's hovering, that was for sure. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and continued to make the rod.

After more and more time she began to wonder just how long she had been on the ship. Finally Megatron had left, but unfortunately, Starscream came to take his place. She finally finished her rod and glared back at Starscream.

"Well? Is it finished? Give it here you filth." The flyer demanded, holding out his clawed hand for her creation, but she held it.

"Do you even know what it does?" she asked.

"Well obviously, Megatron told me that it was a Stasis rod, now give it to me now!" he snarled.

"If you say so…" Evee shrugged and held it to him. But before he could snatch it away, she drove the pointed end into his foot with all her strength.

"GAAAAAH!" the Decepticon screamed as blue tendrils of electricity coursed up his frame until his optics finally went dark and he fell onto the floor with a loud crash. She snorted and pulled the rod out of his foot.

"Idiot." She said and got to her feet, but wobbled and fell over. She had forgotten that her legs were still on the mend, there was no way that she was going to walk out of there, so she pointed her fist up to a rafter of her cell and shot out her grapple claw. It latched onto the bar and she pulled herself up to the ceiling. From there, she swung out of the cell, her claws acting like extensions of her arms as she swung through the hall.

"Halt!" a vehicon shouted below her and shot at her, but she reflexively deflected it with her manacle and jumped down on top of him, jabbing the rod into his neck until he was down. She then latched back onto a rafter and swung up to a nearby vent not far away.

"A-Ha!" she said triumphantly and started prying apart the grate over it, a shot hit only a few inches beside her head, making her jump, but she finally got in the ventilation system and ran through the labyrinth of tunnels, following her gut as she finally came to another grate and looked through. She saw an unguarded computer hub. This was her chance.

She pushed open the grate and swung to the computer and landed in front of the enormous monitor gracefully on her face.

"Oww…" Evee mumbled and peeled herself off of the panel, "I've got to stop landing like that…"

She looked up at the monitor, reading all of the Cybertronian on it, which was rather difficult to read but not impossible. She crawled over the keys and pressed various ones, hacking into the system as best she could, but unfortunately she really wasn't much of a hacker. Alarms blared overhead, obviously meaning that the entire ship now knew that she was loose, which meant she had to hurry.

She kept pressing keys urgently until she finally got to the cloaking system firewall that kept the ship masked from the Autobot's optics. Instead of entering any codes, she pulled out her stasis rod.

"Here goes nothing…" she mumbled and pushed it into a slot in the panel with all her might. The entire computer started sparking and fizzing, the monitor flashed red as the defenses crashed. She then hit the comm. button and sent it to the Autobot's base and sent a quick message in Cybertronian before swinging back to the vents just as the Decepticons stormed into the room, but she was already long gone down the vent shafts. Now all the Autobots had to do was connect to the correct frequency wavelength and they would finally find the ship, now she only had one job left.

* * *

Optimus continued to search on the computers for any sign of the Decepticon war ship when suddenly…it just appeared on the map, with a communication. Optimus' optics widened.

"Ratchet, I have located the Nemesis." He announced. That caught all of the Autobots' attention. They all stopped what they were doing and came to meet their leader at the computers.

"You found the ship? How?" Ratchet asked.

"It just…appeared, along with a message." Optimus replied and played it. A strange voice spoke in Cybertronian:

_Autobots, this is Evee, I've broken down the cloaking and have broken my bonds for now, be ready for the ship to make an unscheduled stop._

"Wow, that kid is unreal." Cliffjumper said, in awe, "she's probably got the whole joint in an uproar."

"Yes, but what did she mean by 'an unscheduled stop'?" Ratchet asked. Optimus looked troubled.

"She is planning to bring down the ship." He finally concluded. The Autobots were taken back by that news. Taking down the Decepticon ship would be suicide, especially for a human. "Autobots, prepare to ground bridge."

* * *

Evee crawled through the vents; she was following the presence of energy, from Energon. The stronger the aura of Energon, the closer she figured she was to the power core of the Nemesis, that's where she had to be. She could feel the flow of energy within her get tugged towards the right at an intersection in the ventilation system, so right was where she went.

Finally looking through a grate, she saw what she was looking for.

The enormous chamber had stacks upon stacks of Energon cubes that a single claw was feeding into the core, blue Energon lines led from it and sent the energy all throughout the ship. She had never seen do many cubes of Energon, not even in mines, which made her feel enraged. Here the Decepticons had more Energon than they knew what to do with, and yet they still pillaged the diminishing deposits on earth when the Autobots barely had enough for six of them. Evee opened the grate and repelled down to the deck below, but kept herself up with her claws, her legs still being too weak to support her weight. She looked at the power core, where a large lever was located, obviously to purge Energon from the system.

"Alright…here we go." She said, taking a deep breath, but then a large servo knocked her aside. She flew and hit a wall hard and fell to the ground. After the stars started clearing from her vision, she found herself staring up the barrel of a Decepticon cannon, and that Decepticon was none other than Barricade himself.

"Oh for…would you just give up already? This stopped being funny five rounds ago!" Evee grunted.

"Why would I give up human? You know you're doomed to fall at my hand." Barricade sneered.

"Well, I suppose now that the poor small human child is crippled you have a little more chance of actually accomplishing," Evee said in a sarcastic tone, "That is pretty pathetic. And you call yourself a Decepticon…"

"SHUDDUP!" Barricade snarled and whacked her again before holding her down with a clawed servo, "now, any last words?"

Evee only glared at him, he glared right back. She finally opened her mouth.

"Watch out for flying sports cars." She finally said.

"…What?" Barricade asked, but then…

BAM!

The Decepticon went flying as a blur of yellow practically ran over him. Evee grinned and got to her knees.

"Hey 'Bee." She greeted as the yellow muscle car transformed into the Autobot scout, "great timing."

At that moment, all hell broke loose. More Vehicons burst into the chamber, and more Autobots joined Bumblebee's flank, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper. Megatron charged in as well but was intercepted by Optimus Prime. It was a war in a very confined space. Evee stood there in the middle of it all, absolutely horrified, they were all fighting for an insignificant human, and it was the All-Spark energy they all wanted. Evee Growled and used her cables to swing up to the lever and held onto it.

"HEY!" she shouted, but nobody even gave her a sideways glance. She felt the All-Spark respond to her anger; it started reflecting the same rage. Barricade broke free from his deadly combat against Bulkhead and dove at her, she brandished her claws as he swung an Energon sword at her, but she rolled away and lashed her claw at him like a whip, cutting a good slice in his chest armor. Barricade roared in fury and whacked her clean off of the power core console onto the ground.

"You think you're something special?" he snarled and slashed at her again, she narrowly avoided it, "you are nothing! You are a pathetic scrap of flesh, not even the Autobots care for you, they only want the All-Spark energy! You nothing but a transmitter for its brilliance, tainting it with your filth!"

Evee was hit again, she herd a sickening crunch emit from her right arm, followed by unbelievable pain erupting from her upper arm.

"Ahh!" she shouted. Barricade hit her again.

"You don't deserve to be in our presence, what do you think you could possibly do of worth?" he said, raising his sword for the final blow. Evee glared up at him, her normally green eyes seemed to be sparking electric blue.

"The All-Spark chose me for its energy…let me show you what I can do…" she hissed and pulled out the sphere from her pocket that she had made earlier and held it in her left hand, she then looked up at the power core.

"AUTOBOTS!" she shouted so loud that even the Decepticons stopped and looked at her, "CLEAR THE AREA!"

And with that, she heaved the ball directly into the core, suddenly all of the Energon started reacting violently.

"What have you done?" Barricade shouted and ran towards it, then it happened; the entire core went supernova.

The Autobots ran for cover, but Optimus stared at the explosion as it consumed everything in its path, including Barricade, countless Vehicons, and Evee herself.

"Evelyn!" he shouted just before the shockwaves blew him back. The entire ship then started plummeting towards the earth and crash landed in the middle of an unknown desert, kicking up tons of sand and rising so much dust that the ship was almost consumed by it. Finally when everything settled, it was deadly silent, the ship was missing a few pieces and the hull was severely damaged. Inside the ship, the power core was nothing but a smoking pile of twisted metal. Remains of Decepticons were littered all throughout the chamber. A pile of metal suddenly started moving as Optimus uneasily sat up, the other Autobots, all undamaged by some miracle, came over to where their leader was, Bulkhead offered a servo and helped the Prime to his feet.

"What was that?" Cliffjumper asked.

"A chemical compound Evelyn had devised to clash with the Energon in the power core." Optimus hypothesized, "that was a calculated reaction, she obviously had time to work on the devise."

"Wait, where is the kid? Wasn't she by the control panel?" Bulkhead asked, suddenly remembering. Bumblebee let out a long low beep as his door wings drooped. Cliffjumper's stance seemed to weaken a bit. Optimus' expression was unreadable behind his mask, even his optics seemed expressionless. The leader had learned eons ago about casualties in the war, they were an unfortunate and inevitable part of such times, but that didn't mean he didn't care. He had seen so many comrades fall in the line of duty, so many allies get their sparks extinguished before him, but the loss of this girl seemed to add a whole new pain to it. She didn't deserve such a fate as this, she was only a human, she had deserved to live a normal life, after all the things she had been through, she needed so desperately to have a break in her inhumanly long experience, but it appeared that there was no such luck. The Autobots all knew that even she couldn't have survived the detonation. Optimus finally brought his hand to his comm. Link on the side of his head.

"Ratchet…activate the…" he started, but suddenly stopped when he heard a small sound. His head snapped to the right, where the power core was. There was a pile of debris on the ground, and there was something underneath. Optimus immediately made his way over, Bulkhead followed and started moving pieces aside easily. Bumblebee picked up something that caused the others to stop what they were doing momentarily to see. In Bumblebee's hand was Evee's right-armed manacle, no longer on her arm. Optimus turned back to the rubble and kept digging with a little more urgency.

Finally after the final sheet of twisted metal was lifted up, a small body was revealed. It was Evee, clothing and hair singed; she lay on her right side. Optimus carefully picked her up.

"Is she still online?" Cliffjumper asked nervously.

"I do not know." Optimus said, and proceeded to activate his comm. Link again. Soon the Ground Bridge was open as they started heading through.

"At least we found her…" Bulkhead said. Cliffjumper nodded, but then his optics glued to the girl's right side.

"…Most of her." He said.


End file.
